Join Me in Death
by Synder Draconis
Summary: Alright this is the sequel to Let Me Rest in Peace. Every action has consequences. What will they be for our duo? Tune in and find out. R&R I need the feedback please.


"Join me in death"

****general disclaimer**, I**own nothing but my phone and my overactive imagination. Also, if my grammar sucks lemme know and I will edit it.****

He

awoke to the comfortable feeling ofLyds still lying in his arms. He smiled at her and brushed a loose strand of hair back behind her ear which woke her up. Smiling up at him brightly she lifted herself up on her elbows placing them on either side of his chest. When had he lost weight? In this position she could see his chiseled abdomen and his muscular arms. "I was afraid last night had been a dream.." she admitted her fear softly. A voice spoke from behind them in a gravelly rasp. "I wish it had been. Do you know how much paperwork you've earned from just last night alone Betelgeuse?" He flinched visibly from the true pronunciation of his name using his juice to quickly clothe them again even if it hadn't been anything the woman had seen before. "Juno what do I owe this lovely visit?" He cracked a wicked grin in the direction of the older woman while sitting up bringing Lydia with him. She narrowed her eyes and smoke rolled out of the slit in her throat almost angrily. "I don't have time for your shit today Juice. Not only have you broken every damn rule in the handbook, not that you've bothered to read the damned thing, you've also gotten yourself into more trouble this time than even I can help you get out of. They're calling for your exorcism.. the only thing stopping them is your damned marriage which is the reason they want to exorcise you to begin with. Not to even mention that abomination that is growing. Oh no, they haven't found out about that particular fact just yet since it is less than 24 hours in gestation. The shit storm THAT is going to cause is making my head hurt just thinking about it. Oh don't give me that confused look, what did you think would happen? You're powerful, I'll give you that, however it's that power that is the root of the problem this time. Normal ghosts couldn't even think about reproduction but not you, you gave that girl your power while you loved her last night and that mixture of ghostly energy and whatever the hell she has going on already is what caused her to conceive." Beej's jaw hit the floor, once again literally. Lydia however had turned ghost white which he couldn't help but admire. " What do you mean I conceived?" Growling Juno waved her hand in front of her face in annoyance. "I mean exactly what I said child. You're knocked up with a half Geist, you're spawning a mini Juice, that jackass Betelgeuse got you pregnant. I can't get any more clear than that!" Beej tightened his grip around her waist holding her back from bolting. "What are we going to do Lyds?" He hated having to ask this but he had to know what she thought. Yeah sure they'd admitted they loved each other but this.. this was not expected at all. He hadn't even known it was possible otherwise he would have taken precautions.. eh who was he kidding even if he'd known he had been too caught up in the heat of the moment to think clearly. "I...I don't know Beej." Juno snorted. "I'll tell you what you should do. Get rid of it now before you get attached. This is only going to cause more harm than good especially to you. These half geists drawn energy from their mother to survive and in doing so quicken their gestation time as well as shorten your life span. It is going to kill you either from being too weak to fight off a simple infection or from the stress of birthing it. It's a parasite and it doesn't belong." Lydia snapped her head up and glared at the older dead woman. "IT is a child. A precious thing who had no choice in being created and I'm not going to willingly kill it just because it would be difficult to have it." Smoke billowed out again rolling around her face giving it an otherworldly appearance. "I didn't say it was difficult I said it was deadly. You will die while your 'precious child' will be forced to live with the knowledge it killed its own mother as well as having to grow up with the abilities of its father. It would be hell and drives most to insanity and finally suicide. Those creatures do not get the same treatment as other ghosts when they die either. It is an immediate exorcism. No questions asked. And you do realize if you knowingly carry this child and die in birth it will be considered a type of suicide due to you knowing the consequences." Her eyes had gotten soft at the thought of this girl being stuck with the endless paperwork that was the afterlife for the suicide victims. Beetlejuice remembered something his ex partner had mentioned before the whole pregnancy bombshell. "What did you mean earlier when you mentioned them not being a to exorcize me due to our marriage? I don't remember getting hitched, do you babes?" Rolling her eyes it looked like Juno was counting to ten in her head. "It is an archaic rule but it's in the handbook nonetheless, not that you would know since you refused to read it. It is considered a legal and binding marriage if two parties engage in coupling and the woman is a virgin. Fits under the rules of the dead and living mingling beside the DON'T DO IT rule. You are no longer bound by your name curse except by her. She also got a portion of your powers in order to seal the bond. Hearts as one, spirits as one." She recited the ancient wedding vow with a grimace. "So wouldn't the extra juice help her survive the baby?" Beetlejuice sounded hopeful at the thought. Juno wavered a bit and sighed. "It is possible however it is just as possible that it will speed its growth to the point it could be born in a few weeks instead of a few months. These are almost unheard of events separate and together it just seems preposterous honestly. Make your decision soon. Once the sickness starts and it has a heartbeat your time for choosing is over and anything you do to the half geist will be considered murder which will damn your soul for eternity." With that said, she disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Lydia sat shaking in Beetlejuice's arms panting heavily to the point it was almost hyperventilation. "Beej.. I'm scared." She turned her head into his chest breathing in the comforting scent of mold and decay. "I am too Lyds. I can't imagine losing you.. especially due to something I did." His voice was soft almost a whisper against her hair. Shaking her head Lydia chuckled darkly "Well you didn't do it alone Beej. If anything this is all my fault for seducing you last night." He smiled softly down at her and rubbed her crown with his stubbly chin "I knew it! Who knew you were such a harlot." He grinned and let her slap his chest in annoyance. "I guess it's better than being called a whore.. but this isn't the time for jokes. She said it was going to develop quickly.. I can't hide in my room for god knows how long my parents would get suspicious eventually." She groaned as a wave of nausea struck her and jumped out of his arms barely making it to the dirty bathroom to void the contents of her stomach. What was more surprising than that was the sight of glowing green ectoplasm mixed in with the rest. Shuddering she cleaned up and returned feeling horrible. He lifted his head at the sound of her return and his jaw dropped once again at the sight "Babes what the hell happened to you?" He screeched pointing a finger at her. She snorted and slowly crossed the room not wanting to trigger another round of morning sickness. "It's called morning sickness, it comes with the whole knocked up thing." He waved a hand in front of his face nonchalantly. "I know that! I had three sisters when I was alive. What I meant is you grew! Outwardly mind you not taller." She rolled her eyes again and stopped in front of the mirror that still showed her room in its reflection. Waving her hand in front of it, it turned back into a mirror instead of a portal and gasped. He was right, she was showing and it looked like she was four months along. Not only that, her hair had grown dull and her skin was sallow. Damn their kid moved quickly. Blinking she placed a small hand against the bump resting below her belly button. "I think we need to tell my parents.." She flinched from his loud screech "Has that brat gone to your brain or something? We can't tell them that you're pregnant and not only that but you're going to die when you have it! Are you insane!?" She rubbed her stomach and turned back to him "I fell in love with The Ghost With the Most. I think that is already established love." She smiled as she felt a small movement inside of her. It was peculiar but it felt right. She shook her head again and walked over to her.. husband? She tried the phrase out in her mind still unsettled about that mess but one crisis at a time. Leaning down once she reached the bed, she kissed him softly and placed one of his hands over their rapidly growing child smiling as it kicked against where the pressure was. His face was priceless it was a mixture of shock, horror, and happiness. "Alright we'll tell em.. and if they throw a fit I'll juice em." He rubbed his hands together sparks of power shooting from them while grinning. She sighed and walked with him to the mirror, once he climbed out of the bed, and stepped through right as Delia was coming in through the door. Screaming for Charles she gaped at the sight of her daughter walking through a mirror. "Lydia Deetz! Who is this man and what do you think you're doing?" Rushing up the stairs Chuck caught his wife before she backed up too far and fell down the stairs. Grimacing at the progression of things, Lydia waited until her mother was semi-calm before clasping Beetlejuice's hand for reassurance. "Mom, dad? This is Beetlejuice, my husband. We're expecting.

" Sputtering Delia did the only thing she could with the news given to her: she fainted.


End file.
